


Mellow

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting was all Drift had ever known until he met Perceptor. The scientist turned sniper had a mellowness about him that was present even in the thickest fight. It was a soothing balm to the ebb and flow of Drift’s more mercurial personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellow

Fighting was all Drift had ever known until he met Perceptor. The scientist turned sniper had a mellowness about him that was present even in the thickest fight. It was a soothing balm to the ebb and flow of Drift’s more mercurial personality.

The quiet was never oppressive when Perceptor was around. His demons were driven away from his dreams by the feel of the sniper next to him. It wasn’t uncommon to find them in each other’s company when the other was not required to be there. Drift, for example, loved to listen to Perceptor talk to himself through his work; he would also go with Perceptor to the firing range. Perceptor could be seen reading while Drift work through his forms and katas.

But in all their time spent together, Drift could honestly say without a shadow of a doubt their hours spent alone doing but passing the time in each other’s company was his favorite. He loved lying on the couch, his head cradled in Perceptor’s lap while Perceptor read some data pad with whatever had captured his attention that day while Drift would read about Religion or Philosophy. The slow glide of the scientist’s sensitive hand over his helm’s crest and flares would soothe his mind and ease him off to recharge.


End file.
